Promesas
by alii rawrz
Summary: Si dianna tenia que jurarle que la iba a esperar toda la vida  si fuera necesario , lo iba a hacer y si tenia que poner algo en su dedo para demostrarselo, tambien lo haria. HISTORIA ACHELE.
1. Que somos?

_No sé qué hago aquí… parada frente una joyería viendo los anillos que están protegidos por el cristal de los aparadores, solo se que quiero pasar mi vida contigo, y no me importa esperar el tiempo que tenga que esperar para poder hacerlo. _

* * *

><p>Dianna nunca había sentido algo parecido, la total devoción hacia otra persona como la que sentía por aquella pequeña mujer de la gran voz, no era algo normal en ella. Había tenido infinidad de novios. Novios que le habían dado todo, que se entregaban a ella de una manera increíble, tan increíble, como la belleza que la rubia de los enigmáticos ojos claros poseía.<p>

A veces se encontraba a ella misma tratando de explicarse que hacía a Lea diferente a todas las demás personas que había conocido en su vida, tal como se encontraba el día de hoy. Había pasado todo el día domingo en su sala con una copa de vino en la mano, debatiéndose entre si perder la cordura o mantenerse sobria.

Estaba recostada en su sillón de 2 plazas, tomaba un sorbo de vino y si se vaciaba la copa, estiraba el brazo para alcanzar la botella de chardonnay que se encontraba en la mesita de al lado y se servía un poco mas, así había pasado toda la tarde ese día, no tenía nada que hacer, y la verdad tampoco quería hacer nada.

Lo único que se le ocurría hacer era tratar de entender, explicarse que significaba lo que sentía cada vez que se le acercaba la morena, las corrientes eléctricas que inundaban su cuerpo cada vez que ella la tocaba, cada vez que buscaba su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con una gran sonrisa en esos labios, que a Dianna le parecían los mas exquisitos que había visto. Todo el día, para que finalmente llegara a la conclusión de que no quería entender nada, solo sabía que quería estar con ella, de la forma que fuera, simplemente la queria a su lado.

Decidió levantarse de su sillón y tomar su celular que se encontraba en la misma mesita que la botella de vino, marco el número de Lea y espero a que esta atendiera la llamada. Arthur se había despertado cuando escucho como la rubia se paraba del sillón, y ahora la miraba atento mientras seguía echado en su camita en el piso. Tres tonos, y finalmente la morena contesto.

_-Hola Lady!, pasa algo? - _Preguntaba Lea un tanto preocupada, los domingos casi no sabían nada la una de la otra, ni de nadie mas en el mundo, era el día en el que salían por completo de sus ajetreadas vidas.

_-No eh... nada Lee, solo quería saber si... nada, es una tontería. _- Dianna se reformulaba el por que le había llamado en primer lugar, era su día libre, sabía que ese día estaba descansando. Escuchar su hermosa voz, de repente no parecía una razón válida.

_-Me encantan las tonterías Di, ya dime!- _Contestaba divertida, le encantaba cuando Dianna se ponía nerviosa por cosas tan simples como esa.

_- Bueno... uhm, que haces? - _Ya se encontraba un poco mas tranquila, y posaba su mirada en Arthur que ya se había vuelto a dormir.

_-Veo tele, y sabes? no hay absolutamente nada que ver, me aburro... ya se! a que voy a tu casa y me dices lo que sea que quieras decirme, que dices? -_ Lea suspiraba recuperando el aire que había perdido al pronunciar todo eso de una. Cosa que hizo sonreír a la otra muchacha. Esa era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido a la morenaen la vida, sonaba mil veces mas divertido a embriagarse sola en su casa.

_-Me encanta Lee__,__ te espero, buen viaje-_

_-Perfecto! te quiero, nos vemos, byeee.- _

Colgó sin poderle decir nada, la rubia sonrió y se fue directo al baño a darse una ducha, no estaba en condiciones de recibirla y sabía que ella se iba a tardar mínimo una hora, Lea era muy puntual, pero seguramente ella también se encontraba en piyama.

Cuando salió de la ducha se vistió con ropa cómoda, cualquier cosa era mejor que la piyama de ositos que traía antes, cuando se terminaba de peinar el cabello, Lea ya tocaba la puerta. Dianna corrió a abrir la puerta y la morena la recibió colgándose de su cuello para abrazarla.

- Me muero sin verte un día! te das cuenta de eso? - Decía fingiendo desesperación mientras la rubia trataba de cerrar la puerta sosteniendo a la otra chica por la cintura con una mano.

- Que exagerada eres!, broma... yo también te extrañe demasiado- Al fin pudo cerrar la puerta y la abrazo fuertemente. El abrazo se prolongó unos minutos mas y ninguna de las dos dijo nada, eran pocos los momentos en que podían estar realmente solas, y cuando eso pasaba trataban de disfrutarlo al máximo. Se separaron sonriéndose la una a la otra.

-Que quieres hacer en lo que me cuentas eso Lady?- Lea la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía a la sala.

Se sentaron en el mismo sillón donde Dianna había estado tiempo atrás.

-Quieres? – Dianna señalaba la botella de chardonnay que habia en la mesita ofreciéndole beber a Lea.

-Excelente! Di… esta a la mitad- Lea miraba la botella extrañada.

-Estas en lo correcto señorita.- Dianna sonreía como si estuviera orgullosa, era la primera vez que tomaba "tanto" sin que se emborrachara, algo que pasaba siempre.

-Me voy de la casa y te conviertes en alcohólica!... y donde esta Arthur? te deshiciste de el para ya no tener responsabilidades?- La regañaba Lea tratando de encontrar al perrito.

-Atrás de ti Miss exagerada!- Dianna apuntaba a atrás del sillón donde estaba Arthur que ni se había movido de su posición desde unas cuantas horas atrás. – Y tu donde dejaste a los gatitos eh? Se supone que te los llevaste por que iban a estar mejor contigo… – Le regresaba la pregunta tratando de defenderse de sus acusaciones.

-Tranquila Di, están con Theo en la casa, como crees que los voy a dejar solitos?

-Aaah con que Theo eh?- Preguntaba Dianna cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-uuuh… estas celosa Lady Di?- Le cuestionaba acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro con una sonrisa.

-Deberia estarlo Lea?- Le contestaba la rubia aún mas molesta alejándose un poco de ella.

-Claro que no! Sabes que es uno de mis mejores amigos, jamás lo cambiaría por mi Lady! – Lea acorto la distancia de sus rostros y deposito un beso en su mejilla, que por poco va a parar en los labios de Dianna quien se sonrojo inmediatamente mientras que Lea simplemente sonreía.

La rubia no pudo aguantar mas, ver sus ojos marrones, sus labios carnosos y esa sonrisa perfecta siempre le hacían perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, acerco sus labios a los de ella, sin apartar su vista de los mismos, y lentamente la beso.

Lea, quien al principio se encontraba sorprendida, un poco después cerró los ojos y abrió su boca permitiéndole el paso a la lengua de Dianna. El beso duro lo que el oxígeno en sus pulmones les permitía y cuando se separaron ninguna dijo nada, solo se veían a los ojos, a veces eso era lo único que ellas necesitaban.

La morena, que había perdido el sentido de todo lo demás se acercó a Dianna para sentarse sobre ella y comenzar a besarla apasionadamente, pero la rubia no podía deja de pensar en que lo que estaban haciendo iba a resultar en arrepentimiento "¿qué somos Lea?" repetía en su mente mientras se dejaba hacer por la morena.

* * *

><p>Bueeeno , esta fue como la introducción a lo que va a pasar después… que espero que ya se hayan dado cuenta de que se trata, tal vez dure 3 capitulos, espero, y ojala que comenten mucho y me digan si les gusta como va quedando :)<p>

Aparentemente Lady Di no esta muy segura de como es su relacion con Lea y ella no esta con Theodora, digo... Theo xD


	2. Confusion

_Sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío,  
>respirar tu aliento tibio,<br>acariciar tu tersa piel,  
>besar tus voluptuosos labios,<br>admirar tu hermoso cuerpo,  
>imaginar estar así para siempre,<br>oír tus armoniosos suspiros de placer,  
>verte a los ojos mientras te hago mía,<br>como otras veces, como nunca;  
>saber que disfrutas lo que hago,<br>tocar donde más sientes,  
>morder donde más te provoca…<br>no es solo sexo.  
><em>  
><em>Siempre que estas sobre mi cama pidiéndome por más, desearía que pudieras quedarte por la noche y abrazarme mientras duermo, pero siempre te vas, ¿Por qué ya no es como antes?<em>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hey Di… Ya me voy- dice Lea con dificultad pues la rubia se encontraba dejando besos desde su vientre hasta su cuello mientras estaban las 2 desnudas en la cama de la rubia.

-No, no te vayas…- suspiró largamente y se recargó en el hombro de la morena escondiendo su rostro.

-A ver- se puso de lado para poder ver el rostro de Dianna- Ya te he dicho que alguien me puede ver salir de tu departamento en la mañana y luego todo el mundo se entera y se arma un escándalo, ¡Sería un caos Di!-

-¿Y qué no dos amigas pueden tener una pijamada?- pregunta haciendo cara de perrito triste.

-No, no si ciertos rumores nos convierten en algo mas que amigas cariño. – Le da un beso en los labios y se levanta para empezar a recoger su ropa que esta regada por todo el cuarto.  
>-No es justo…- Dianna se sentó en la cama envolviendo su cuerpo con una sábana y simplemente observo a Lea que buscaba su ropa moviéndose por todos lados.<p>

-Lo se… Perdón. Te quiero- La morena tomo el rostro de la ojiverde y le dio un beso en los labios -Nos vemos mañana- se puso el zapato que le faltaba para terminar de vestirse y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación -Descansa... Y perdón otra vez- le dedicó una sonrisa triste y finalmente atravesó el umbral de la puerta dejando a Dianna sola, quien solo pudo mirar nostálgicamente hacia el lugar de donde vio salir a la morena, y salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar como la puerta de entrada del apartamento se cerraba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡¿Tuvieron _sexo_?- Naya gritaba a los 4 vientos lo que le acababa de decir Dianna mientras estaban sentadas en el rincón mas alejado de una cafetería, que se encontraba cerca de la casa de la rubia.  
>Era lunes por la mañana y lo único que se le había ocurrido a Dianna para ayudar a aclarar su mente era llamar a la latina y citarla "en donde siempre"; había pasado la noche del domingo sin poder dormir a causa de la persona que había ocupado su cama ese día, y también quería reponer sus fuerzas con un café, pues las dos debían estar en los estudios de <em>Fox<em>al medio día.

-Nay, hay una palabra que se llama discreción, ¿La has oído?-

-Claro que la he oído amiga mía, Que la ponga en practica es algo muy diferente, y no me cambies el tema. ¡Tuvieron sexo! ¿Qué no se suponía que iban a dejar que lo de los rumores y todo eso se enfriara?-

-Se supone, pero no me pude contener ¡Dios! tenia tantas ganas de verla y fue a mi departamento, y se veía tan linda… No pude Naya, _¡No pude!_- Dianna ponía sus manos sobre su cara, frustrada de no poder controlar sus acciones.

-Bueno tampoco te culpes. La quieres Di, es normal sentir eso- Naya le sonreía tiernamente a la ojiverde para que se tranquilizara- Pero ¿Ahora qué?-

-No sé, no tengo la menor idea ¿Por qué no simplemente se muda otra vez conmigo y nos olvidamos de los malditos problemas? –Dianna escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Realmente estaba harta de tener que esconderse, de ocultar el amor que sentía por la única persona sobre la tierra que había hecho que todo su cuerpo temblara cada vez que le veía.  
>-¿Crees qué esa es la solución? Recuerdo la cara que traías diario cuando te presentabas a grabar Di. No era sana tanta pelea, ni tantos celos, ni tanto fingir ser solo amigas.- La latina tomó el rostro de la rubia con fuerza para que la mirara.<p>

A su parecer, si Dianna seguía con eso de hacer locuras por culpa del amor, el asunto se iba a poner cada vez mas grave.

-Tal vez tengas razón- La ojiverde le dio un sorbo a su café ya frío, indicador de que ya habían pasado mucho tiempo conversando en el lugar, dos horas para ser precisos. –Es hora de irnos a grabar Nay-Nay.- La rubia se paró rápidamente de su silla tratando de mostrar su habitual sonrisa de todos los días.  
>Hablar con la latina le había ayudado a sentirse mejor, aunque en realidad aun no encontraba que hacer exactamente. No sabía que iba a pasar con el asunto de "<em>La Pequeña Diva<em>". Es más, no sabía si había algún "_asunto_" ya que formalmente, ellas ya no eran nada.

Pagaron la cuenta, y condujeron hacia los estudios en el carro de la latina. A Dianna siempre la ponía de mejor humor ver a sus compañeros e ir a trabajar en la serie, aun así, ese día en particular se había levantado sin ganas de nada, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior no sabía muy bien que esperar ni que hacer cuando se viera de nuevo con la Srita. Michele.

Llegaron y la mayoría ya estaba ahí. Saludó a todos y a lo lejos vio a la morena sentada al lado de Cory. Se veía pensativa y el muchacho se encontraba acariciando su espalda en un gesto que, Dianna sabia, era símbolo de su relación casi fraternal con el alto muchacho pelinegro. Cory vio a la rubia de lejos y le sonrió para que no se preocupara y ella hizo lo mismo.

Comenzaron a grabar y ninguna de las dos había cruzado palabra con la otra, todos los demás percibían cierta tensión en el ambiente pero nadie decía nada, sabían de la situación de ambas. Al menos los actores de la serie, y uno que otro miembro de la producción; así que era mejor no meterse en sus asuntos, sabían que de una u otra forma siempre se arreglaban. Lea trataba de hablar normalmente con todo el mundo, como siempre lo hacia y Dianna se mostraba un poco distante con los demás. Sabían que en casos como esos, era mejor no preguntarle nada.

De esta manera había transcurrido gran parte de la jornada hasta que les tocó hacer una escena juntas. Trataron de mantenerse ajenas a sus asuntos personales para hacer bien su trabajo, pero el plan se frustró cuando les indicaron que Quinn tenía que verse enojada con Rachel, un estado natural entre ambos personajes; el problema era que Dianna al hacer la escena, realmente se estaba empezando a molestar con Lea.

_¿Por qué carajo no le había hablado? ¿Por qué parecía que no le importaba lo que había pasado el día anterior? ¿Por qué con los demás conversaba y a ella ni la volteaba a ver? ¡No entendía nada!_

La escena terminó y la rubia no aguantó más. Corrió a su tráiler mientras todos veían lo que pasaba preocupados.

-¡Dianna espera!- la pequeña morena no dudo en seguirla para saber que le pasaba, pero sintió que la tomaban del brazo para detenerla.

-Yo voy- Cory estaba parado detrás de ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Lea confiaba en él, por lo que asintió con la cabeza, mientras sonreía débilmente y miró como el alto muchacho se alejaba hacia el tráiler de Dianna.

* * *

><p>Hola!, yo se, me tarde demasiado pero aqui esta el segundo capitulo :D<p>

espero les guste, aunque me quedo corto :L

por ese motivo tal vez la cantidad de capitulos sean mas, pero no va a dejar de ser una historia bastante corta.

Gracias por ponerme en historia o autor favorito los que lo hayan hecho, y a los que comentan tambien.

y si no comentan HAGANLO hahaha, es que si no siento que no les esta gustando.

Emmm que mas? que una amiga mia que es MUY buena escritora accedio a ser mi beta, notaron los cambios? que tal?

Pues es todo, les dejo mi twitter para cualquier cosa, dudas quejas, comentarios, amenazas, haganlo por aqui: layla_veronica, saludos :)


	3. Reglas

-Dianna. Dianna abre la puerta. ¡Diannaaaa!- Cory llevaba en promedio 10 minutos tocando la puerta con la mayor parsimonia que su forma de ser le podía permitir: demasiada.

-¡Déjame en paz, por última vez Cory!- La rubia se negaba a abrirle la puerta, al igual que las otras veces en que Coy insistió. En ese momento, la rubia tenía un cumulo de emociones, en el que sabía bien, que, o terminaba por matar al hombre, o llorando en sus brazos. De cualquiera manera pensaba que lo mejor era evitar cualquiera de las dos opciones por ahora y quedarse encerrada hasta que todo el mundo se fuera.

-Ya sé por que estás así…- El pelinegro dio una mirada a su alrededor cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie que los pudiera escuchar. Todos en el estudio habían detenido sus actividades para ver si la rubia iba a abrir o no la puerta del tráiler, pero después de unos minutos regresaron a sus actividades. – Es por Lea.

-¡Si! ¡Es por ella! ¿Feliz?–Gritaba Dianna en el interior.

-Déjame entrar, por favor – Esperó que la ojiverde le dijera algo pero no lo hizo.- ¿Por qué crees que estaba así hace rato, y por qué no te habla? Está confundida Dianna, no sabe que hacer.-

El alto muchacho esperó respuesta por parte de la rubia, hasta que después de un rato pudo observar como lentamente se abría la puerta del tráiler, dejando ver a Dianna quien tenía un semblante triste.

-Primero dice que es mejor ser amigas, luego va a mi departamento, hacemos el amor, luego no me habla… Pero claro, _ella_ es la confundida.-

-¿Hicieron el amor?- Cory tenia de nuevo su sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante tal confesión.

-¿No te dijo?- El rostro de Dianna se tornó ligeramente carmesí mientras volteaba hacia otro lado, esperando que Cory no se diera cuenta; aunque el muchacho simplemente sonrió más grande haciendo notar que si lo había hecho.

-No eso no me lo dijo, lo que me dijo es que te ama y no quiere lastimarte-

-Me lastima mas actuando indiferente conmigo- La rubia volvió a mirar a Cory con una expresión triste en su rostro.

-No sabía que decirte, pero cuando saliste corriendo hacia acá, ella corrió para alcanzarte-

-¿Y entonces? – La rubia lo miraba confundida, preguntándose por que no era Lea la que estaba enfrente de ella en vez del canadiense.

-Porque, conociéndote, te ibas a enojar con ella, tal como acabas de hacer conmigo; pero como soy muy masoquista, no me molesta – Decía medio en broma para conseguir que la oijverde mejorara su humor, logrando que sonriera un poco y le diera un golpe en el brazo- ¿Ves?, eso me gustó-

-¡Cory!- La rubia sonrió mas grande- Aun así no la entiendo. Todo iba tan bien, y luego se va porque no puede soportar la presión, y se muda con el idi… con Theo-

-Y ella ya te dijo que no son nada, es su amigo Dianna, tienes que confiar en ella- El pelinegro avanzó hacia unas sillas que se encontraban a unos metros del tráiler, indicándole a Dianna que hiciera lo mismo.- Además, si se fue, lo hizo por el bien de las dos. Recuerda lo que les dijo Ryan, no les conviene a ninguna de las dos ni a él que la prensa se entere de su relación – Llegaron hasta las sillas y se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

-Nada de esto es justo… - Cruzó sus brazos haciendo notar su enfado ante toda la situación-

-No, yo sé que no. Pero ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Lee solo quiere lo mejor para ti, y a veces no sabe como actuar-

-Esa no es razón para no hablarme en todo el día…-

-Ya vendrá. Sabes que le gusta preparar muy bien sus "discursos" – Cory se rió contagiando a Dianna. Cuando tenia algo importante que decir, _Lea Michele_ trataba siempre de encontrar las palabras perfectas.

-Mira ahí viene, _prepárate_.- Los dos trataban de ponerse serios ante una pequeña morena que avanzaba hacia ellos a pasos firmes pero a la vez, mirada nerviosa. Dianna sonrió, imaginándose que es lo que tenía para decir, ya no estaba molesta con ella, ahora que conocía el motivo de su extraño comportamiento.  
>Finalmente se paró frente a la ojiverde, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda y sus labios apretados formando una mueca graciosa que denotaba su nerviosismo.<p>

-Perdón…Hice mal… No debí portarme así, pero yo quería tranquilizar las cosas, tú sabes… Esperar que pase un poco de tiempo y dejemos de ser el tema de conversación en todas las revistas. No quiero ese tipo de estrés en tu vida, ni en la mía Di, esto es por las dos. Pero luego… me ves con esos ojos que Dios sabe me vuelven loca. – La morena se tocaba la frente dramáticamente provocando las risas de los dos espectadores. – Y de repente no puedo con la idea de no tenerte cerca de mi, como antes- Bajaba la mirada triste, terminando su discurso con un largo suspiro.

Dianna le regalo una de sus magníficas sonrisas y se paró de la silla para darle un abrazo a la pequeña muchacha, haciendo sonreír a Cory que seguía mirándolas sin decir nada.

-Perdóname tú a mí. Te he estado presionando con todo este asunto y ni siquiera es tu culpa lo que está pasando- La rubia trataba de reconfortarla apretándola mas entre sus brazos.

-¡Me encantan los finales felices! –Exclamaba Cory, haciendo que las dos chicas rompieran el abrazo recordando que no estaban solas – Ahora: _Las reglas_- Fingía una mirada seria haciendo que Lea y Dianna se miraran entre si sin comprender de que hablaba el canadiense.

-¿Qué reglas?- Preguntaba al fin Lea.

- Si no hay reglas esto va a volver a pasar. Y aunque me encanta ser su mediador, no me gusta que se peleen-

Dianna sonrió, Cory se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella y para todos en la serie, y siempre conseguía ser el que pusiera fin a todas las peleas. La rubia volteo a ver a la pequeña que pensaba en una _"regla"_ para evitar futuros altercados.

-No más presión. Yo estoy dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que quieras, tienes razón, No quiero poner en riesgo nuestras carreras- La ojiverde dictó la primera regla, haciendo que Lea sonriera debido a la compresión que acababa de demostrar.

-Yo prometo no volver a dejarte de hablar otra vez, si hay algo que te quiera decir, te lo digo sin darle vueltas al asunto.-

-Hecho- Dianna le extendía la mano, como una firma del _"contrato"_ que acababan de proponer, Lea la tomaba con una sonrisa tierna.

-¡Y no mas celos por favor! Dianna no deja de decir: _"Theo esto, Theo lo otro"_- Cory hacía caras divertidas y trataba de simular el todo de voz de la rubia, fallando en el intento.

-¡Que terca eres! Para que te quede claro, Jonathan me propuso mudarme a su casa porque me sentía muy sola en mi departamento, eso es todo. Es más, _creo que es gay-_ La morena bajó la voz para que solo ellos dos escucharan.

- Eso yo no lo sabia- La rubia ponía sus manos en su cadera fingiendo estar ofendida- Así ya cambia la cosa.-

- Regla número cuatro, la confianza es primero- La de los ojos marrones tomó la palabra. Si dejaba eso en claro, la rubia tendría que entender que si ella le decía algo, significaba que era verdad.

-Me parece bien- La rubia sonrió dejando su falsa molestia.

Dejando en claro todo el asunto, los tres se fueron a filmar el resto de sus escenas. El día transcurrió tomando su habitual curso, todos estaban de buen humor grabando como normalmente.

Debido a la tensión que existía entre Dianna y Lea, que aún no habían hablado claramente sobre sus sentimientos ante todos los conflictos que habían aparecido, terminaron contagiando a todos en los estudios con ese mal humor. Pero aunque las últimas semanas se habían tornado algo complicadas, las aguas se estaban calmando.

Al atardecer, terminaron de grabar. Lea tenía que asistir a una sesión de fotos para una revista, y Dianna había decidido acompañar a Naya y a Hemo a un día de compras.  
>-Hey, ven un momento- La ojiverde arrastró a una asustada morena hacia el estacionamiento en una parte donde no había nadie-<p>

-¡Di! Me asustaste- Lea sonreía divertida ante la misteriosa actitud de la muchacha.

-Solo quería darte esto- la rubia miró para todos lados y luego dirigió su vista ante la expectante mirada de la morena. Rápida y torpemente, estampó sus labios con los de Lea y al separarse sonrió como una niña pequeña que había hecho una travesura.

-¿Te he dicho que me encantas?- Lea la miraba embelesada, extrañaba recibir esas muestras de afecto todos los días, como acostumbraban hacer cuando vivían juntas.

-Hoy no, pero ahora que me lo dijiste me puedo ir tranquila. Te veo mañana… te amo – La rubia le dedicó una última sonrisa y le depositó un beso en la mejilla, para luego dirigirse al coche de la latina que la estaría esperando ahí junto a Heather.  
>La pequeña miró a la rubia un momento más mientras se alejaba. Luego fue a buscar su carro. Ella al igual que Dianna, se iba tranquila de aquel lugar sabiendo que desde ese momento las cosas pintaban para ser mejores.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola! Bueno... me tarde, que raro no? de todos modos, disculpen la tardanza :)<p>

Otra cosa, para ubicar esta historia mas o menos en el tiempo: esto obviamnte es despues de que Lea se mudara del departamento de Lady Di, digamos que unos meses despues, ya que como dice la historia, Lea vivio un tiempo sola despues de que se mudara con Theodora, y Arthur... Arthur es capaz de viajar en el tiempo xD. Fechas no se exactamente. Y tampoco se cuando empezaron a usar los anillos.

Eso es todo, espero que les guste el capitulo, ya quedan otros 2, creo, y se acaba.

Ya saben, comenten, o van a hacer que llore T.T... en serio.

**Glee no me pertenece, ni tampoco la vida de Lea Michele y Dianna Agron (ya quisiera yo)**


	4. Novias?

-¿Que tal este?- Preguntaba Naya saliendo del probador con un bikini distinto a los otros dos que ya se había puesto, este era rojo con lunares blancos.

-También me gusta Nay, pero decídete por uno de una bendita vez- Le respondía Dianna mientras bufaba con desesperación, sentada en una silla al lado de Heather.

-Ya voy, necesito uno que se me vea bien y no estoy segura… ¿tu que dices Hemo? – Dirigió su vista hacia la rubia de los ojos azules, que se encontraba perdida en los delicadamente marcados abdominales de la impresionante latina, sin prestar la mas mínima atención a la conversación que mantenían las otras dos muchachas. – ¡Heather!

-Mande…- Contesto al llamado de atención tratando de enfocar su vista en los ojos de la morena, sin buenos resultados.

Naya sonrió ante la reacción que había obtenido de la rubia. La razón por la que había ido a esa tienda a probarse bañadores no era por que realmente los necesitara, sino que era un buen pretexto para mostrarle a la bailarina de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

-Que no estoy segura de cual se me ve mejor- Repitió lo antes dicho y sonrió mas grande cuando Heather desistió de intentar verla a los ojos.

-Ah… a mi me gustan todos- .

La ojiverde miraba extrañada la situación y cuando se dio cuenta de las malas intenciones de la latina, la empujo dentro del probador.- Vamos a escoger uno y nos vamos a comer antes de que me muera de hambre-.

La ojiazul salio de su ensimismamiento para fruncir el ceño debido a lo que acababa de hacer Dianna.

Cuando la ojiverde consiguió meterla dentro del cubículo, después de varias patadas y manotazos de parte de la latina, le puso las manos sobre sus hombros. –¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?-. Le pregunto susurrando para que Heather no las escuchara.

-¿De que hablas? ¡Me pruebo bikinis Di!- Contesto con el mismo volumen.

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo, ¡lo haces por Hemo!-

-Bueno si, ¿Y que?

-Que tiene novio, ¡y que juegas sucio! , a ver, dime, ¿quién se te va a resistir si le pasas en frente con un bikini?-. Le preguntaba abriendo mas sus ojos.

-¿Tu?- Le contesto con otra pregunta mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Lo siento Nay… no eres mi tipo –. Bromeaba la rubia.

-Claro, a ti te gustan enanas- le siguió la broma la latina- Ademas, Sid… digo, Taylor, no es suficiente para Hemo, ¡vamos!, Tu también te has dado cuenta, es feo y estúpido, ella se merece mas que eso- elevo ligeramente su tono de voz, claramente enojada, al tiempo que presionaba su frente con una mano.

-Shhh, tranquila- La oijverde puso sus manos en el rostro de Naya intentando que se calamara- debes darle tiempo, yo se que Taylor no es para ella, pero debes de permitir que se de cuenta sola. Le gustas Nay, pero tal vez tiene miedo, yo lo tenia con lo de Lea; pero llega un momento en el que te das cuenta de que el amor que sientes por la otra persona es mas fuerte que cualquier temor, necesitas hacerle entender que estas con ella, ¡no tentarla con bikinis! – La rubia levanto sus manos moviéndolas efusivamente - ¿de acuerdo?-.

- Tienes razón- La latina bajo su vista analizando lo que la ojiverde le habia dicho- espera, tu no me has explicado por que te fuiste corriendo cuando estabas grabando con tu amorcito ¿eh? – Cambio de tema volviendo a mirarla.

-Ah claro, evitas el tema, mmm digamos que estaba un poco alterada.

-¿un poco?

-¡Bueno mucho!, pero de eso hablamos después, cuando comamos, ¿ok?

- Esta bien Di, ahora me gustaría que salieras de aquí ¡y me dejaras vestir!- La empujo fuera del vestíbulo con fuerza, provocando la risa de Dianna que no oponía resistencia ante la morena.

Cuando salio, Heather la miraba cruzada de brazos y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quién es la rubia favorita de Nay Nay? – La ojiverde se dirigía hacia Heather abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente provocando que se riera y olvidara su enfado, sabiendo que no habían hecho nada "indecente" ahí dentro.

-¡Hemooo!- Grito Naya saliendo ya vestida del probador.

-Eso ya lo sabia, y que les quede claro, ¡a las 2!- Hemo las señalo con sus 2 dedos índices y le sonrió a la morena que se encontraba absorta en esos ojos tan profundos como el océano.

Despues de salir de aquella tienda, fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano, ordenaron su comida y mientras esperaban, comenzaron a hablar sobre su dia en el estudio de grabación.

-Ahora si señorita, me vas a contar que fue todo eso de la mañana- Sentencio Naya mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino.

Dianna dio un largo suspiro en respuesta –Esta bien, estaba enfada- Hablo al fin jugando con sus cubiertos.

-¿Y eso porque?- Cuestiono Heather que estaba sentada al lado de Naya en el asiento doble, quedando Dianna en frente de ellas sentada sola.

-Lea se la habia pasado todo el dia sin hablarme, y estaba frustrada, por que pensé que habia arruinado las cosas con lo que paso ayer en mi casa- Heather asintió dando a entender que sabia a lo que se referia lo ojiverde, seguramente la morena ya la habría puesto al tanto- y no se… me harte.-

- ¿Y ya se arreglaron?- La morena ponía una mueca de tristeza.

-Todo arreglado- Dianna sonreía enormemente, al tiempo que el mesero llegaba con sus pedidos y las chicas comenzaba a comer.

-Entonces están juntas "juntas" o…- Preguntaba Hemo después de unos segundos de silencio, con la boca llena de espagueti.

-Mmm… ¿a que te refieres?- La rubia mas pequeña la miraba confundida.

-¿Como que a que se refiere?, ¿son novias otra vez o no?- Intervenía la latina frunciendo el ceño.

La ojiverde, que estaba tomando un trago de agua, sintió al instante como se comenzaba a ahogar con la misma, tapándose la boca inmediatamente conteniendo el ataque de tos que le habia provocado.

"_Novias"_, ¿eran novias?, de lo único que Dianna estaba segura era que las cosas con Lea estaban regresando a la normalidad, pero de eso, a tener una relación de pareja de nuevo, habia mucha diferencia.

Naya y Heather la miraban entre preocupadas y divertidas, al darse cuenta del por que de la reacción de la rubia.

-¿Novias?- Pregunto finalmente Dianna, después de recuperar su respiración normal.

-Oh… ya veo, con que no han formalizado nada, ¿eh?- Naya la miraba alzando sus cejas y con una gran sonrisa, claramente divertida con la situación.

-De seguro a Di le gusta tener sexo sin compromiso casa vez que Lee va a su casa, por eso prefiere ser su "amiga con derechos"- La ojiazul se dirigía a Naya que habia estallado en carcajadas con su comentario.

-No, no, no es eso- Dianna trataba de hacer que se callaran, apenada por lo que la otra rubia habia dicho- Chicas, ella no es una aventura ni nada de eso.-

-¿Entonces porque no le pediste que fueran novias otra vez?- Le preguntaba Naya, dejando de reir.

-No se… supongo que no es tan fácil, por eso mismo fue que terminamos.-

-Ese es un buen punto- concordó Heather.

-O sea que si se va con otro tu vas a estar de acuerdo, ¿"por qué no son una pareja"?- La morena hizo saber que estaba en desacuerdo con lo de no formalizar su relación.

La ojiverde no supo que decir, no era lo que quería para ella y Lea, no era el tipo de relación que quería tener con el amor de su vida. Irremediablemente sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

-Di…- La morena relajo su expresión al ver a Dianna al borde de las lagrimas, -Perdon, no era mi…-

-Tienes razón Nay, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se si merezca ser algo mas para ella, después de todo lo que ha pasado.- La ojiverde trataba de que no se le quebrara la voz.

- Claro que si cariño, ustedes dos se aman, van a solucionar esto ¿ok?- Heather trataba de demostrarle su apoyo tomando una de las manos de la otra rubia con la suyas, mientras la morena se paraba de su asiento para sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Dianna ya se encontraba mas tranquila, asi que decidieron dar una vuelta por el centro de Los Angeles.

Mientras Heather y Naya iban a delante de ella, riéndose por cualquier cosa y mirando las tiendas por fuera, Dianna estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué no le habia pedido regresar a Lea?, ¿qué iba a decir Lea si se lo preguntaba?, ¿cómo iban a ser la cosas si volvían a ser pareja?. Todas esas preguntas y otras muchas mas se encontraron sin respuesta cuando pudo divisar a su lado una joyería, se acercó para mirar a través del cristal donde en una estantería se encontraban una gran cantidad de anillos de todo tipo. Al instante se le atravesó una locura por la cabeza.

-¡¿Le vas a proponer matrimonio?- Cuando se dio cuenta Naya ya se encontraba a su lado, viendo hacia donde ella lo hacia, mientras Heather se posicionaba a un lado de la morena, boquiabierta.

-No… algo mejor, y ustedes me van a ayudar- Dianna se giraba hacia ellas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y un "plan maestro" en su mente, asustando un poco a las chicas que se encontraban frente a ella.

* * *

><p>Perdon por la tardanza, soy una mala persona, ya lo se u.u hahaha<p>

1 capitulo y esto se acaba!

Gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas y todo :D

nos vemos en el siguiente capi

para cualquier cosa, mi twitter es: layla_veronica [:

**Este es un relato ficticio, Glee no me pertence**


	5. La cena

Después de ensayar aproximadamente 2 horas un número musical con Zach, todos en el elenco se encontraban agotados; así que el coreógrafo decidió detener el ensayo para que descansaran un poco.

Los chicos se dispusieron a sentarse en cualquier lugar disponible del estudio de baile, excepto Heather y Dianna que estaban corriendo como si estuvieran bajo los efectos de alguna droga.

-Es normal que Hemo este así aun después de bailar 2 horas seguidas, pero Dianna ya debería estar a punto de desmayarse, al igual que todos nosotros - Decía Lea con la respiración entrecortada, sentada en el suelo al lado de Naya.

Se encontraban viendo a las dos chicas que se movían de un lado al otro por toda la habitación.

-Creo que esta muy feliz, me pregunto si se debe a cierta enana al lado mio- Naya también hablaba con dificultad.

Hey!- Lea le dio un golpe en el brazo que resulto ser como una caricia debido a lo cansada que se encontraba- Puede que sea enana, pero yo tengo a mi rubia, tu no puedes decir lo mismo. –Sonreía con superioridad, perdiéndose en la figura de la rubia de ojos verdes.

La latina la volteo a mirar con el ceño fruncido y al no tener argumentos en contra, dirigió su vista hacia lo que la tenia ocupada antes de su comentario, Heather. Quien bailaba muy sensualmente alrededor de Kevin. El chico simplemente la miraba enarcando una ceja, sentado en la silla de ruedas que tenia que usar en la serie.

-¿Esta coqueteando con Bee?, es el colmo…- Naya hacia un puchero, realmente estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, la ojiazul no parecía mostrar ningún tipo de interés en ella. Si bien el día anterior parecía haber estado muy impresionada cuando la vio en bikini, hoy no le había puesto tanta atención como la morena hubiese querido.

- Bee es su amigo Naya, no digas tonterías… espera.- Lea entrecerraba los ojos observando a Hemo que seguía bailando alrededor del pequeño castaño- Veme a mi.

-Lee pero a mi me gusta Hemo y tu…

-¡Que me veas!

-Bueno ya, era broma- Naya hizo lo que le dijo y volteo su rostro para ver a la diva. -¿Y bien?

-Sigue viéndome- Lea trato de ver disimuladamente a la ojiazul sin que se diera cuenta y de repente Heather volteo a ver a Naya, por lo cual la morena tuvo que disimular una sonrisa y girar su rostro hacia la latina.

-¿Qué?- Naya la miraba confundida por la gran sonrisa que le mostraba la morena.

-Te estaba viendo, quiere llamar tu atención, awww es tan bonito, ustedes 2 actúan como dos niñas de secundaria que se gustan pero no saben que hacer, y ella trata de llamar tu atención y tu aquí sentada pesando que-

-¡Ya entendí!- la interrumpió Naya.

La latina volteo su mirada hacia la ojiazul que aun se encontraba observándola "disimuladamente". Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Naya le sonrió haciendo que la bailarina abriera la boca sorprendida sin saber que hacer.

-¡Bu! – Dianna apareció detrás de la latina casi por arte de magia provocando que brincara del susto.

-¡Idiota!, ¿estas mal de la cabeza rubia?-

-Creo que alguien se despertó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana- La ojiverde tomaba asiento al lado de Lea quien soltó una carcajada y se recargo en el hombro de la rubia.

-Es que su Julieta la pone así de mal -

-Awww pero que tierna es nuestra Nay – Dianna busco a a Heather con su mirada y cuando la ubico, la ojiazul trataba de actuar naturalmente después de lo ocurrido. Estaba jaloneando a Jenna del brazo tratando de hacer que se parara a bailar con ella. – ¿Ayer paso algo después de la escenita de los bikinis?-

-¿Me debo poner celosa Di?- La morena la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-En absoluto- La rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriéndole, contagiando a Lea.

-¡Dejen de ser tan cursis!, en fin, cuando la lleve a su casa, después de despedirnos me dijo que le encantaría verme de nuevo en bikini… y luego me cerro la puerta en la cara. Pero hoy apenas me dijo "hola" y eso fue lo único que nos dijimos en todo el día.-

-Bueno, dale su tiempo, mientras no deje las cosas en claro con Taylor no puede estar contigo, estaría jugando con los dos y eso no estaría bien.- La morena le hablaba con dulzura sabiendo que era un tema delicado para ella.

-Lo se, aun así no me gusta nada todo esto- Dio un largo suspiro mientras Lea le acariciaba el brazo mostrándole su apoyo.

-¡oh! Hay algo que quería contarles, hoy en la mañana Ryan me dijo que seria "bueno para mi"- hizo comillas con sus dedos- que fingiera tener una relación con algún actor, para calmar los rumores, y que Theo es ideal ya que estamos viviendo juntos y será mas creíble y blablablá…- La morena se quedo viendo el piso, perdida en sus cavilaciones.

Naya alterno su mirada entre las otras dos chicas varias veces, - ¿y que piensas hacer?- se decidió a preguntar ya que la ojiverde parecía demasiado confundida como para decir algo.

-no tengo idea Nay- la morena se paso una mano por su cabello, claramente desesperada por no saber como actuar.

Eso tomo a Dianna por sorpresa, no podía prohibirle hacer eso, no podía hacer nada por que, primero, ellas no podían arriesgarse a que lo suyo saliera a la luz y un romance, aunque fuese ficción, era la estrategia perfecta para ocultarlo, y segundo, ellas no eran novias oficiales, la rubia quería esperar hasta esa noche para darle lo que había comprado y si Lea le decía que si, entonces serian una pareja con todas sus letras.

_**El día anterior:**_

Las chicas ingresaron en la joyería que había llamado la atención de Dianna, mientras ella comenzaba a revisar dentro de las vitrinas alguna joya que fuese la indicada para su cometido.

-Bueno si no le vas a comprar un anillo de compromiso entonces ¿que es lo que quieres?- Heather se posicionaba a su lado intentando que la otra rubia le pusiera atención.

-Quiero algo que le haga saber que estoy con ella pase lo que pase, una promesa de que algún día quiero unir nuestras vidas y hacerlas una sola - La ojiverde miraba detenidamente uno por uno los anillos que se encontraban dentro de la vitrina, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Eso es muy lindo Di- La otra rubia le sonreía con ilusión en su mirada.

-Diiii, mira este- La latina le señalaba un en anillo de oro blanco con un gran diamante, que estaba en otra vitrina diferente a donde las 2 rubias se encontraban.

-¡wow!, me encantaría regalarle algo así Nay pero no quiero que salga corriendo- Dianna miraba sorprendida el anillo con el enorme diamante.

-¡por favor! A esa diva le encanta el glamour- La latina se cruzaba de brazos ofendida, si ella estuviera en su lugar se hubiera decantado por un anillo así de impresionante.

-Hey, mira este Di- Se dirigió a donde Heather le indicaba, encontrándose con un anillo de plata con pequeños diamantes alrededor de el, "simple, pero bonito" pensó la ojiverde.

- Me encanta- Sonrió satisfecha, pues algo así era exactamente lo que buscaba, algo que no llamara tanto la atención pero que fuera bonito.

Dianna pago los 2 anillos y salió de esa tienda junto con sus dos amigas, ansiosa por poner su plan en marcha.

- ¿Tu que piensas Di?- La morena la miraba mordiéndose el labio preocupada, la rubia se había perdido en sus pensamientos y temía que se hubiese enfadado.

-eh… pues, supongo que esta bien ¿no? – La ojiverde trataba de forzar una sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca, la cual no engañaba a nadie.

Por mucho que no le agradara la idea, en el fondo sabia que era algo que las podía beneficiar, además no quería comenzar una discusión con ella. Cuando vivían juntas siempre peleaban, y no quería volver a hacer eso que ya una vez las había separado.

El resto del día, Dianna hizo como si nada, debido a que Lea no volvió a sacar el tema, y lo pasaron entre ensayos y grabación sin ninguna pelea o malentendido, tal y como ella deseaba. Después de ultimar los detalles de su plan de aquella noche con Heather y Naya, el día en el estudio termino.

-Señorita, ¿tiene usted planes para esta noche? – Dianna alcanzo a Lea que ya se disponía a salir de los estudios.

-No ninguno, ¿y usted? – La morena se detuvo para esperar a la ojiverde, sonriendo divertida por su manera de hablarle.

-¿Le gustaría venir a cenar a mi departamento a eso de las 9?- La rubia se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta de salida, haciendo que Lea hiciera lo mismo.

-¡Claro Di!- La morena le respondía emocionada, hace mucho que no pasaban tiempo a solas, excepto por lo sucedido dos días atrás, pero eso había sido distinto, ¿no?.

-Bueno entonces te espero ahí…. ponte algo lindo- La rubia le sonrió entre nerviosa y emocionada, esa misma noche iba a llevar su relación un paso mas lejos.

-¿acaso no me visto lo suficientemente bonita para la señorita Agron?- Lea fingió estar enfadada cruzándose de brazos.

-oh!, de hecho la encuentro sumamente irresistible en todo momento, pero esto es… mmm diferente, es muy importante para mi. – La ojiverde dejo el juego para hablarle con seriedad, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

La morena tardo un momento en comprender a que se refería, y después pensó que tal vez solo quería hablar tranquilamente, hacia tiempo que no podían.

-Esta bien Di, entonces… te veo en la noche.- La diva se quedo parada en el mismo lugar sin saber que hacer.

-Nos vemos – La rubia se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura y la beso delicadamente, ya no habían muchas personas en el estudio y en esa parte del lugar solo se encontraban ellas dos. El beso se prolongo unos minutos mas, se besaron sin preocupación, sin apuro, disfrutando de ese momento.

-Bueno… mejor nos vamos.- La rubia se separo con dificultad del cuerpo de la diva y se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida.

Caminaron juntas hasta llegar al estacionamiento, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y cada una se dirigió a sus respectivos autos.

La ojiverde llego a su casa y preparo todo lo que faltaba para su cena con la morena, al poco tiempo llegaron Heather y Naya para recibir instrucciones sobre lo que debían hacer.

-Wow… esperen yo jamás les dije que tenían que vestirse de… de …-

-mucamas francesas Di, mucamas francesas-

-¡Se lo que son! Lo que no se es por que demonios están vestidas así- La rubia se encontraba alterada por lo que había frente a sus ojos, las dos chicas estaban frente a ella en su sala, con una vestimenta muy sugerente. – Me voy 5 minutos para comprar lo que faltaba para la cena y las encuentro así, ¡oh mi Dios!, si le fuera a pedir matrimonio esto seria un momento excelente para mi despedida de soltera.-

-Si quieres te hacemos un striptease.- La ojiazul se encontraba entusiasmada ante la idea.

-No, te equivocas, no estamos aquí para ser tus… eso, simplemente queremos hacer mas creíble el hecho de ser las meseras de su romántica cena- Naya le explicaba serenamente sus intenciones.

-No son meseras Naya, lo acabas de decir.

-Bueno, da igual, nos vemos bien y lo sabes , además te estamos ayudando, déjanos hacer las cosas a nuestra manera.- Naya se mostraba firme respecto a su decisión de vestirse de esa manera para la ocasión, cosa que a Dianna no le parecía útil, ni mucho menos adecuado.

-Hagan lo que quieran, vamos a terminar de hacer la comida.- La ojiverde se dio por vencida ante la necedad de las dos chicas.

-Nosotras terminamos corderito, tu ve a vestirte, ¿ok? –

-Esta bien Hemo… pero no hagan locuras, ¿entendido?-

-Si, mama- Le contesto Naya de mala gana.

La rubia fue a su habitación para arreglarse, la hora de la cita ya estaba cerca y tenia que verse con Lea en la terraza del edificio, una vez que la chica viera la nota que había dejado en la puerta del apartamento y subiera hasta allá. La idea de una cena en la terraza había sido de Hemo "nada mas romántico que cenar a la luz de las estrellas" tal como había dicho. Le hubiera gustado llevarla a algún restaurante costoso, pero seguramente habría paparazis vigilándolas, los cuales se enterarían de su "compromiso" y harían todo un escandalo al respecto.

Cuando Lea llego al apartamento de Dianna lo primero que vio fue la nota, que decía:

Sube hasta la terraza y espérame ahí

¡No te vayas!

Quiero ver que tan hermosa te ves

Con amor, Di. 

Así que hizo lo que indicaba la nota, sonriendo por su contenido y cuando llego, encontró una mesa pequeña con un mantel blanco, una vela en el centro y dos sillas a cada lado.

Se sentó y espero pacientemente a la otra chica, disfrutando de la música de Frank Sinatra que se oía de fondo, pero que no sabía de donde provenía. Como bien había dicho la rubia, esta cena era importante, y se podía notar fácilmente debido la dedicación que le había puesto.

-Wow… dije que tenias que vestirte bonita, pero creo que exageraste- La ojiverde había llegado sin que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, y tenia una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro al encontrarse con la morena vistiendo un corto vestido strapless color negro, tacones del mismo color y su largo cabello cayendo por sus desnudos hombros.

Las palabras no podían salir de la boca de la morena, que con la misma sorpresa, contemplaba a la bella mujer que se encontraba frente a ella, luciendo un vestido de tirantes azul oscuro, escotado que le quedaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, zapatillas del mismo color y su cabello recogido.

-Te ves hermosa Di- La pequeña diva se levanto de su asiento para acercarse a la rubia, cuando la tuvo enfrente le dio un intenso beso producto de la emoción del momento, se colgó de su cuello y la ojiverde la sostuvo por la cintura con las dos manos, el beso duro unos minutos mas y después se quedaron mirando un rato sin decir nada.

La rubia la tomo de la mano y la dirigió a la mesa, la ayudo a sentarse en su silla y ella se fue a sentar en la suya.

-Bueno… ammm … - La ojiverde trataba de hilar una simple frase para romper el silencio que se había formado en el lugar, pero su nerviosismo no se lo permitía.

-Esto es… hermoso Di, pero ¿a que se debe?... no es que no me guste, me encanta pero no acostumbrábamos a hacer estas cosas, digo… no lo hacemos- A diferencia de Dianna, el nerviosismo en Lea le provocaba hablar sin control.

-Bueno, te pude haber llevado a algún restaurante, o cenar en mi departamento, pero quería algo especial, por que hay algo que quiero que sepas, pero me gustaría que cenáramos primero.-

-Señoritas, les traemos su deliciosa cena.-

-¡Oh mi Dios!, ¿eso me querías decir?... ¿que van a hacernos un show o algo así?

-¡no! No, no, no, Naya esta loca, dijo que quería hacer el servicio mas agradable y no se cuantas cosas-

-y dime, ¿acaso la vista no es maravillosa?- La latina daba una vuelta presumiendo de su bella figura.

-No pueden negarlo- La ojiazul les dejaba una bandeja de comida sobre la mesa mientras sonreía por las ocurrencias de Naya.

-Están locas- La ojiverde ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza, Frustrada por la situación.

-Pero nos amas Agron- La latina dejaba dos copas a cada lado de la mesa y vertía en ellas parte del vino que también había traído. – Bueno señoritas nosotras nos vamos al apartamento de Di, cualquier cosa solo aplaudan, o mejor llámenme al celular.

Las chicas se retiraban del lugar dejando a la pareja en silencio, a la morena tratando de controlar su risa, y a la rubia sirviendo la comida que habían preparado momentos antes.

-Se ve muy bien amor – Lea miraba con apetito la comida preparada por las chicas.

-Gracias, las dos chifladas me ayudaron bastante- La ojiverde le pasaba un plato a la pequeña diva mientras sonreía como tonta por lo dicho por la chica, "amor", hace mucho que no se dirigía a ella con esa palabra.

-Bueno, a comer se ha dicho-

Las chicas comenzaron a degustar su platillo mientras hablaban de mil cosas, y de nada en particular, las dos extrañaban cuando compartían su casa y hablaban a todas horas, incluso a veces las palabras no eran necesarias para sentirse la una a la otra.

Naya y Heather regresaron un rato después con el postre para las chicas, luego de comerlo hubo un largo silencio que Dianna no quería romper pues sabia lo que significaría.

Lea contemplaba las estrellas, tratando de no parecer ansiosa por lo que le iba a decir la rubia, de pronto un carraspeo de la garganta de Dianna la saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que volteara a verla.

-Yo… te traje aquí por que…. Bueno…. No se como empezar- La ojiverde estaba aterrada, ninguna oración coherente salía de su boca y estaba comenzando a sudar.

-Tranquila cielo- La pequeña morena lleno la copa de Dianna con vino y tomo una de sus manos con las de ella. La rubia después de beber un largo trago, tomo aire para continuar con lo que estaba por decirle.

-Tu…. ¿Aun me amas?- Dejo caer la pregunta bajando la miraba hasta la mano que Lea estaba sosteniendo.

-Creo que nunca había amado tanto a nadie en mi vida- La morena la miro con una gran sonrisa y acaricio su mano.

-¿Entonces porque no estamos juntas?- Dianna miro a Lea con sus ojos brillando por el llanto que trataba de contener.

-Amor yo…- Se apresuró a decir la pequeña pero no supo que decir después- tuvimos que pasar por muchas dificultades, y yo nunca he dejado de quererte… pero no se como volver a lo que éramos antes, sin que la prensa se siga metiendo en nuestra relación o que todo el mundo empiece a esparcir rumores, yo solo quisiera que las cosas fueran mas fáciles Di- La morena apretó mas fuerte la mano de la rubia y la miro con pena en sus ojos.

-No digo que las cosas vayan a ser mas fáciles, pero me gustaría que algún día pudiéramos estar juntas sin miedo al que dirán, sin que nuestra relación afecte nuestra carrera, y cuando llegue ese día, espero que sientas lo mismo que ahora sientes por mi.-

-te juro que nunca te voy a dejar de amar Di, a mi también me encantaría poder gritarle al mundo que te amo y que nadie haga un escandalo al respecto, pero también se que eso es muy difícil de lograr.-

- por eso mientras eso ocurre hay algo que quiero proponerte…- Dianna le sonreía un poco nerviosa.

La morena abrió los ojos completamente- quieres… ¿quieres que nos casemos?-

-Algún día, si, pero no es lo que quería decirte, cielo tranquilízate-

-Oh… ok- La morena dio un largo suspiro tratando de relajarse, riendo después por su precipitada suposición.

- Lo que quiero proponerte, es que me des tu palabra, quiero que me prometas que nunca te vas a ir de mi lado, y que vamos a regresar a como éramos antes, aunque tengamos que cuidarnos de todo y de todos o aunque tengamos que fingir estar con otras personas.- La rubia decía eso ultimo aludiendo a lo que Lea le había contado esa misma mañana.

-…Tienes mi palabra, ya te perdí una vez y no soportaría hacerlo de nuevo– La morena apenas podía hablar de la emoción que le habían causado las palabras de Dianna.

-Entonces…- La rubia levanto la tapa de una bandeja sumamente pequeña que Lea ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia y se sorprendió en gran manera cuando encontró un par de anillos dentro de ella- quiero que tengas esto, para que siempre que lo veas sepas que estaré contigo pase lo que pase.

-wow… Dianna, es hermoso- La ojiverde tomo la mano de la morena para ponerle el anillo y luego se dispuso a ponerse el suyo ella misma- No espera, yo te lo pongo- tomo la mano de la rubia delicadamente y le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular- yo… Lea Michele Sarfati – hizo reír a la rubia- prometo que serás la única persona en mi vida y que te voy a amar hasta el día en que muera, y cuando llegue el momento indicado voy a decirle a todo el mundo que estoy enamorada de la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.-

-¿La mas hermosa?- La rubia la miraba divertida y conmovida por las palabras de la otra chica.- conozco a una chica de ojos marrones, piel tostada y muy pequeñita que creo que es mas hermosa aun-

-¿Se apellida Rivera?, dime que voy y la mato- comenzó a bromear la morena fingiendo estar molesta.

-no mi amor, no creo que la puedas interrumpir ahora, me mando un mensaje diciéndome que Hemo por fin le había dicho que iba a terminar con Taylor, y que la beso, pero probablemente ya no se estén besando precisamente así que tendremos que quedarnos aquí un rato mas-

-oh… eso es maravillo… ¿crees que…-

-no creo que vayan a dar ese paso tan rápido-

-de todos modos no quiero interrumpir nada, ¿que hacemos mientras?

-me apetece bailar, ¿a ti no?

-me encantaría- Lea tomo la mano que le tendía Dianna levantándose de la mesa.

La ojiverde rodeo la cintura de la pequeña diva con sus manos y la morena puso sus brazos en los hombros de la otra, moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de "L-O-V-E". Después de estar así por un buen rato, Lea finalmente interrumpió el momento de tranquilidad.

-Todavía no me preguntas lo mas importante-

-¿que cosa?- La ojiverde miraba confundida a la morena.

_L is for the way you look at me _

-si quiero ser tu novia otra vez-

-pensé que había quedado claro-

-me gustan las formalidades cielo, así que anda, dilo-

-esta bien- la rubia rodo los ojos y luego le sonrió a la morena- ¿quieres ser la única mujer en mi vida por el resto de mis días?-

-eso suena mucho mejor aun, y si, claro que quiero- Lea le sonrió a la ojiverde y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

_O is for the only one i see_

-bueno, con eso aclarado, ¿te gustaría bajar ya?-

-no, no me quiero separar nunca más de ti- La morena se aferro a su cintura, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-lo que tu quieras cielo- Dianna la abrazo por el cuello y recargo su cabeza en la de la diva, cerrando los ojos.

_V is very, very extraordinary _

Las chicas se quedaron bailando lentamente mientras la ligera brisa de la noche en Los Ángeles las abrazaba. Durante ese lapso de tiempo olvidaron que había un mundo debajo de ellas dos, un mundo que las iba a juzgar, que iba a estar en su contra, que iba a querer separarlas, pero por hoy ellos no les podían hacer nada y tal vez un día, podrían amarse sin ninguna preocupación, un día, siempre y cuando recordaran su promesa.

_E is even more that anyone that you adore can… love_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_Bueno... yo se que me tarde horrores en actualizar, pero aun asi espero que lean y que les guste.

Aqui acaba la historia [:, ojala hayan disfrutado este fan fic.

Ya saben que un review hace muy feliz a gente como yo xD

cualquier cosita, mi twitter: layla_veronica

eso es todo :D.

**Ni glee ni la vida de Dianna Agron ni Lea Michele me pertenecen**


End file.
